


Tony NO

by PriyanshiSophia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Behind the Scenes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomniac Tony Stark, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyanshiSophia/pseuds/PriyanshiSophia
Summary: I've basically  written about the really "important" stuff they didn't show us in the movies over the last ten years of MCU.Steve meets Tony when Loki is sent to attack New York. Tony has always worshipped Captain America and he's trying to like Steve Rogers too. But Steve knows a dark secret which he just cannot seem to tell Tony. Will it work out?





	1. Howard made a Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm Kira and this is my first ever fan fiction! Yay! Please ignore the mistakes I'm excited af (｡･ω･｡)  
> Happy Reading!

When Steve Rogers woke up in the 21st century, he found himself on a stage. The nurse was a terrible actor. Had he woken up to be the old Captain? The clown?

The truth hurt him more than that. 21st century. Was Peggy alive? He had seen Bucky die. He could have saved him.

Nick Fury was one of the few people he talked to on a daily basis. He would have refused to take SHIELD'S help but since Peggy had founded it, he thought they might be good men.

There might also be double agents but 21st century was damn expensive and SHIELD had offered him a free apartment so he decided to think about his habit of 'saying no to favors' sometime later.

He couldn't sleep. He would spend most of his time in the gym. Bucky. Erskine. Peggy. Howard. Red Skull. Arctic. The images flashed before him. The serum couldn't heal his broken heart.

He needed someone from the past. Not the nightmares. He wanted anything that could assure him he was alive.

He was taught how to use a cell phone and a laptop. They were amazing. Did Howard make them? He wouldn't ask Fury. He was afraid he would break down. Captain America couldn't afford to be a crybaby.

He was handed a mission file. The tesseract was stolen. Howard had fished it when he was looking for Captain America, Fury had said. Howard probably knew the serum could keep him alive in the ice.

He read about the people, Fury was assembling to retrieve the tesseract, on a 'quinjet' which reminded Steve much of the Red Skull's plane except the air was much cleaner and there was a fanboy SHIELD agent called Coulson to give him warm company.

He watched the videos. There was a pair of SHIELD master assassins, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, the latter an ex Russian spy. Russian? Spy? Really? 

The science division had two geniuses. There was Dr Bruce Banner, super soldier experiment gone wrong, turning him into a green monster. And Tony Stark, Iron Man.

"Howard made a _baby_? "

"He married Maria. They died in a car crash in 1991. Tony Stark is the only heir."

The suit was just awesome. Howard would have been so proud. Tony was a billionaire but the Stark Tower in New York was just too much.

He fought Loki during his stupid presentation in Germany. Germany looked beautiful. So different from the war.

Iron Man came flying down right next to him. It was surreal. The Iron Man was even more wonderful in person.

And then came Loki's brother, Thor. They were from Asgard. From space. They called themselves Gods. Ridiculous. Thor seemed a good God, though. 

Tony Stark turned out to be an egoistical asshole as a person but miraculously responsible in the suit.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony said.

"We won." Steve managed to say.

*

Loki was held in temporary captivity by SHIELD. This cell was was designed for the Hulk. No way out. Loki surrendered.

Shawarma was good. Thor ate like a literal God. Bruce was a close second. Natasha and Clint spoke to each other through telepathy. Tony was shaken from the incidents but still managed to eat. Steve just needed some rest.

Natasha received a call from SHIELD. She looked at Clint who wiped his hands on a paper napkin.

"We need to go for the debriefing." Natasha said. 

"All right. Your Shwarma is on me. Have fun at the debriefing. I think you'll enjoy, though I seriously question it." Tony said. He looked even more tired.

" _We_ equals the Avengers, Stark." Clint said as he stood up and tossed a crumpled paper napkin in a trash can across the room.

Tony took a big bite of Shawarma. "Well, I didn't qualify-"

"Shut up. You all have to be there." Natasha gave him a look.

"In case you forgot, Miss Romanoff,  _yo_ _u_ assessed me." Tony smiled. "It was the first test I failed. Thank you for letting me have the taste of failure."

"Be there by 4 PM." Natasha said as she stood up. "And thanks for the treat."

The two agents left the restaurant.

Thor and Bruce had eaten way too much.

Tony said, "Thor, Bruce, it is not a competition. One more helping and I need to call a trailer to carry a Norse God and the Hulk to the Triskelion."

Thor said, "But this mortal sustainment tastes so wonderful, Stark!"

Bruce said, "I gave up ten minutes ago. Don't look at me. But I guess you should call us a trailer."

Thor stood up. "I'm a God. Only Mjolnir can carry me to different places. Friend, Banner, come with me. Let's fly to this debriefing the agents spoke of."

"I'm not flying with you, Thor-"

"Yes you are-"

"-what if the other guy comes out, mid air?"

"... Stark, call a trailer wagon for Banner and me."

*

They attended the debriefing in their worn out condition. Fury was cruel. Water? Tony doesn't drink _water_.

Fury spoke really loud. "So the missile destroyed the spaceship the Chitauri were dropping in from. It was the control-"

"Can I get some coffee?" Tony sighed. "I'm gonna pass out if I don't."

"What you did, Stark, saved all our butts. Thank you. If you need coffee you can go home. We will do the debriefing with or without you."

"Next time, Thor's gonna carry a missile through a wormhole." Tony stood up and left. 

He leaned on the wall, waiting for the elevator. He could still see images of the chromosome shaped spaceship in space. The Chitauri. Only two things could save him. Coffee and Booze. 

"Stark."

Tony thought he was hallucinating. Steve Rogers-no Captain America was walking towards him. "Capsicle? The meeting is over?"

"No I had already said what I had to."

The elevator door opened. 

"As the head of the Avengers you should have stayed and listened to everyone. Poor Clint would be crying right now." Tony walked in the elevator. "The good captain left before he could display his speaking skills in front of him."

Steve walked in. "I think I can read it later. Natasha can mail me. I know about the Internet, Stark."

The door shut with a soft buzz.  

"You do?"

"I think what you did with that missile was a very brave move."

"Thanks? I was just saving my city. I'm really selfish and uhm?"

Steve was kissing him! He pulled back before Tony could understand what was going on. He stared at Steve. "You guys started playing truth or dare after I left the meeting? Tell me Clint made you do it because I know that bastard-"

"No. I'm just so proud of you, Stark. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something. I'm sorry for bickering with you back in the helicarrier. I just I... Howard would be so proud of you right now. You  _know_ he knew me, right?"

The elevator door opened. Tony walked out without saying a word.

*

"I know I have been kissed by men, before, Pepper. It's not about that!"

"You're just being a silly little fanboy, Tony."

"I was like 5 at that time, Pepper. Who wasn't a fan of Captain America 40 years ago? You weren't? You're lying."

"Tony, let's concentrate on repairing the tower. No wait, I think I have done 12% of the work. The rest is yours."

"Hey!"

"Karma. Ever heard of it, Tony?" She said as she walked towards the stairs. "I have some SI business to handle."

Tony looked at the holograms as JARVIS displayed a rather long list of damages to the tower. 

"I'm gonna sue Asgard, JARVIS."

"Sir, Captain Steve Rogers is downstairs. He wishes to have a chat with you."

"Why did you let him in?"

"Miss Potts let him have access. She told me he is a friend of yours."

"JARVIS, tell him I'm busy. Tell him I'm sleeping. Lock the elevator."

"Yes sir. Also, you haven't slept for 48 hours."

"Yes, I know JARVIS."

"Sir, Captain is on his way through the stairs at a very fast pace."

"What? Why didn't you tell him I'm busy?"

"I did sir."

"Well then he's an intruder. Taze him."

"I haven't been programmed to taze your friends, sir."

"What the hell, JARVIS?"

"Stark!"

Tony turned around. Steve Fricking Rogers had climbed all his way up the tower through the stairs without breaking a sweat. "Captain, you are ridiculous."

"If it is because of what happened in the Triskelion-"

"There were cameras in the elevator. You know that, right?"

"I forgot about them at that moment. But don't worry I erased them."

"Thank god!"

"I just had to tell you about it."

"Thank you."

Steve nodded and started leaving. 

"Umm, so Cap, where are you going after... here?"

"My SHIELD apartment. I think I'm tired."

"That's a shame. We could get a drink if you like. I know you can't get drunk but I'd rather get drunk in front of you rather than this stupid bot right there. His name is Dummy and he can't do a single job without breaking anything."

Dummy hung his head like a guilty puppy. 

"I'm no expert in robots but the design looks kinda... old?"

"I built him when I was in high school."

"... Wow."

"I offered Loki a drink. He refused. I was hurt."

Steve laughed, "You are unbelievable. Let's get something."

"Of course but don't you dare stop me. Let me celebrate. I saved New York."

*

Steve and Tony were drinking on the living room couch. Tony was totally drunk. Steve looked loosened up too. Tony had offered him some civilian clothes which he put on without hesitating.

"Cap."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about it. 70 years ago, you sacrificed yourself to save everyone. People still love you. Today, I sacrificed myself to save New York and nobody cares. Why does nobody care about me?"

"Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes do."

"That makes two."

"I care for you."

"You only care for me because I am Howard's son. You feel I need to be protected because Howard was your friend. I have done nothing to make you care about me."

"You're not wrong." Steve smiled at him. 

"Pepper and Rhodey you say. Pepper doesn't support me. She wants me to quit being Iron Man-"

"That's because she loves you."

"-and Rhodey is my childhood friend. He's basically stuck with me because I made the War Machine suit."

"Stark."

"Nobody sees, Cap. I have changed. I stopped building weapons. Dad never loved me. I could see disappointment in his eyes whenever he looked at me. He thought very little of me. He never bothered about sending time with me. He even told me that I was a disgrace to the Stark family."

"Howard wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, I thought you were on my side for a moment, I'm sorry. Yes, you are right. Howard wouldn't do anything like that. Captain, my father was a genius. He was the greatest scientist the world had ever seen. But he was a terrible father. You were gone before I was born. You have no idea how lonely I am."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I lost my best friend in the war. I let go of the woman I loved. Everyone I knew is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Mr Stark-"

"Can you please do me a favor and not call me 'Mr Stark'? 'Tony' sounds good." Tony shifted close to Steve, his knees pressed under his chin. He leaned on Steve. "You are a boulder." He looked up. "I want to return the kiss. May I?"

Steve smiled as he patted Tony's head and leaned in. The elevator kiss was a dry peck. Tony Stark doesn't do dry pecks. Steve had to keep up with Stark kissing standards. He had hardly blended in when Tony's head dropped on his chest. He had fallen asleep.

*

Next morning, Tony woke up in his bed. He was dressed. Thank god! There was nothing worse than sleeping with Captain America. Fury would kill him.

He sat up. There was a note at the bedside table... from Steve. 

'Pepper called. She wants you to be back at your Malibu house. And Nick Fury called too. We need to meet up at the Triskelion to bid farewell to the Asgardians.

P.S. You had fallen asleep on the couch. It was adorable so I sent a picture to Natasha but Clint made it go viral, sorry. 

-Steve Rogers.'

So Steve had picked Tony from the couch and tucked him to bed? Tony Stark was manhandled by Captain America. 

*

Thor took Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard. The sceptre was stolen. Fury looked infuriated. Motherfucking double agents.

"Good morning, Cap."

"Good morning, Tony."

"Well, I'm on my way to Malibu right now with Dr Banner. I want to show him my... doctorates."

"Sounds good. Drive safe Tony."

"Hulk has my back."

"Correction. He's gonna break your back." Bruce said. 

Tony and Bruce left.

Natasha and Clint were bickering with Nick.

Steve wanted to run away. He had received a motorcycle from SHIELD as a present. It was beautiful.

It looked like a really pleasant day for a drive. He looked back at the SHIELD agents who were growing more and more louder, took his bike and fled the scene.  

***


	2. A Friendly Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers were formed after the alien attack in New York. Their paths cross again and they decide to live together! ↖(^ω^)↗

Steve was always busy. He was meeting Peggy in the hospital when he wasn't on SHIELD missions. Peggy was 90 now but her eyes still had the same warmth. She had missed him.

Sharon next door was actually SHIELD Agent 13. That took Steve by real surprise. They had had long talks when Steve couldn't sleep. Steve wasn't sure anymore if she was showing actual sympathy towards him or simply following Fury's orders.

The last few days had been troublesome. Running away from STRIKE with Natasha. Steve made a new friend, Sam Wilson, who used his Redwing gear to fly. He could be a good addition to the avengers.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha had asked him.

"That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

Steve remembered Tony. It was not the best time to think about Tony but damn, he hadn't talked to him after the New York incident.

"No. It was not my first kiss since 1945."

Bucky was alive and was now the Winter Soldier who tried to kill Fury along with many others. Steve was losing consciousness when Bucky pulled him out of river Potomac but he managed to see him disappear into the woods before he passed out.

Natasha had done Steve a favour by letting him have the Winter Soldier's file. It looked like a nice favour until Steve read that HYDRA had made Bucky kill Howard and Maria Stark. No. He couldn't tell Tony.

He was still looking for Bucky. He wasn't going to give up so easily. But today, he was just tired with the new world. He walked into a coffee shop. There were very few people. Two couples and about five individual men and women, staring at their cell phones.  
Steve sat down at the four chair table beside the glass window. The street was not so busy today. He picked up the menu and his head almost hurt from looking at the weird coffee names.

"Friend Captain!"

Steve looked up. "Thor?"

Thor sat down in front of him. "What a long time it has been since we last met!"

"Well, yeah. We've all been very busy."

"I was busy making sure peace is established across the nine realms."

"And here we are unable to handle our own problems."

"Personal problems are harder to handle, Captain." Thor's forever beaming face fell a little. "Mother was killed. Loki sacrificed himself to save me. I put Jane's life in danger." Thor smiled. "Well, I've taken my father's permission to live here on Midgard with Jane. If this coffee shop is your favourite one then we're going to meet very often."

"Maybe you could help me order something?"

"I was going to ask you! I am absolutely clueless as to what weird language these coffee names belong to."

"You speak the 'Allspeak' right?"

"They did not teach us the coffee language."

"Hey, guys!" Thor and Steve looked up to see Natasha smiling as she dragged Clint. "What a surprise!"

Natasha sat beside Steve and Clint sat with Thor.

Clint said, "So, Thor, how are you bro?"

"I'm very well, arrow man."

"Hey, it's Hawkeye!" Clint protested. "And what about your evil brother?"

"Clint!" Natasha warned.

"He died."

There was a long silence. 

Steve said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Tired of arresting common mutant thugs." Natasha said. "What should we order?"

"Something of your taste?" Steve said. "I have no idea which one of these is coffee."

The waitress came to the table. "What would you like to have?"

"Just bring us three latte and one americano for the fossil, please."

"Hey!" Steve protested and everyone laughed.

The waitress paused. "Oh man! You guys are the Avengers! Can I get your autographs?"

"Sure." Thor said happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone looked up to see Bruce almost running towards them. "Why the hell are you all sitting together? Is it time to assemble? What happened?"

"We just happened to bump into each other." Steve smiled.

"Hey, where's your science bro, Banner?" Clint said. "I heard you and Tony are living together at the Stark Tower."

"It's called the Avengers Tower now, Clint." Everyone looked at the table behind them. Tony was staring at them eating a big croissant. "Am I  _that_ invisible?"

The waitress almost passed out from excitement. She sprinted into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Tony, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Not really long, Clint. Just two hours."

*

The six of them shifted to a bigger table. A family table. They had a wonderful brunch now that Tony was paying.

"Feels just like the Shawarma dinner." Thor smiled.

"Except the fact that we are not tired from killing aliens." Bruce said.

"Did you actually blow up your suits like fireworks on Christmas, Tony?" Clint asked.

"Yep." Tony tapped on his chest. "I got my arc reactor removed too. I'm no more a cyborg."

"Whoa!"

"I heard SHIELD fell?"

"It did."

"Did you guys find the sceptre?"

"Not yet."

"Loki's sceptre holds immense power. It should not fall into the wrong hands." Thor said.

"HYDRA has it." Natasha said.

"You guys should come over at the tower sometimes, you know? Maybe Bruce and I can try to locate HYDRA bases." Tony put the last bite of the croissant in his mouth.

"There's a ridiculous amount of space in the tower. You won't believe Tony even built customised rooms for all of us." Bruce laughed. 

"He did _what_?" Clint laughed.

"Banner. That was supposed to remain a secret." Tony said with a pinch in his tone.

"Oops, I-I'm sorry."

Natasha looked at Tony. "Is this a joke?"

Tony sighed, "I was going to tell you. No pressure, I'm not going to beg. I was only thinking about it and you know if we, the Earth's mightiest heroes, the verily loved Avengers, live miles away from each other, we become less productive and more vulnerable. I think we should live together in order to work together."

"Are there any convenience stores near the tower that sell pop tarts?" Thor said looking really concerned.

"Well, no, we have a number of Cafe and Chinese corners I never go to but JARVIS takes note of your shopping list and keeps the kitchen stocked."

"Jane is currently out with Selvig and Darcy. I accept your humble proposal, Stark."

"Well, great! Natasha? Clint?"

Clint said, "I think you are not wrong, Tony."

"It's a pretty good idea." Natasha took a sip of her coffee.

"Great!" Tony turned to Steve. "Steve?"

"I have an apartment."

"I have seen how comfortable it is. It does not even have a gym!"

"There's a gym a few blocks away."

"... Okay. As I already said, I'm not going to beg."

"You guys can call me if you need my help." Steve was avoiding Tony. He couldn't look him in the eyes. He had seen how determined Tony was. He was afraid if Tony found out about Bucky's involvement in his parents' death, Tony wouldn't hesitate to take revenge.

*

Thor, Natasha and Clint had moved in that night itself. Tony and Bruce showed them the tower and stopped in the living room.

"JARVIS is everywhere, Thor. He's an artificial intelligence." Tony explained.

"I thought he was a butler." Thor said.

"Well, we actually had a butler named Jarvis but my JARVIS is in no ways related to him." Tony said. "Well, guys, I hope you'll love it here. The only rule is if you empty the coffee maker make sure you refill it. If you want anything, don't hesitate to ask JARVIS for help. I promise I won't spy on any of you. I'm a busy man."

"Do you do movie nights?" Clint pointed at the large tv set.

" _Movie_ nights?"

"That doesn't sound bad, though." Natasha shrugged.

"I used to watch a lot of movies at Jane's place. Every Thursday night. I didn't miss a single week." Thor said proudly.

"All right, if you guys want it, we'll do movie nights too. Thursdays." Tony said.

"Turn wise. I'll be the first one." Clint raised his hand like a kid.

"Okay, Clint, okay! Today's a Tuesday so go to bed."

*

It was 4 AM and Tony was still tinkering in his workshop.

"Sir, Miss Romanoff wants to have a talk with you."

"Who?" Tony looked around him incredulously.

Natasha was at the glass door, with two mugs in her hands, dressed in a loose T-shirt and shorts. Tony almost gaped when he saw the master assassin smiling at him.

"Let her in, JARVIS."

Natasha walked in and sat next to him at his workbench, pushing a mug towards him. "Still up?"

"How did you know?" He took a sip and almost cried out of gratefulness. "Oh, this tastes like heaven!"

"What are you working on? That looks familiar."

"I upgraded your Widow's bites."

"Hey thanks."

"... Why exactly are you down here? Tell me. I thought Pepper might have asked you to check on me but you'd not bring me coffee if you wanted to tell me to go to bed. You don't like the room? What is it?"

"It's Steve. I think you should convince him to come stay with us."

"I'm not going to beg."

"I've done multiple missions alongside him. He's all alone, Tony. He needs family."

"Well then he should get married to someone maybe-"

"Tony."

"-to Sharon Carter. Oh Lord, does he ever know she's Peggy's niece? "

"So you've been spying on him?"

"What? Hell no! Why would I?"

"... Go to his apartment in the morning. Talk to him. Persuade him."

"Why don't you ask him to come?"

"It's  _your_ home, Tony."

"A it's not my 'home' and B if it is my place then it's my choice whether he lives with us or not."

"Okay. If your ego is bigger than your heart I cannot do anything about it." Natasha said and walked out of the workshop.

Tony clutched his head. He will never learn to be polite. Well, it was Steve's fault. 'Had he just agreed to move in with the rest of the Avengers, sparing them all the 1940s drama, things would have been much better.' Tony thought.

*

There was no doorbell. Great. He knocked. Tony Stark was knocking at a door.

There was a rumbling sound and the door opened halfway to reveal Steve. Hair wet, holding a towel. He put his hand on the door frame like he meant to say 'No, we're not going inside.'

"Hey, what are you doing here, Tony?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you?"

"I didn't say that."

Tony ducked under Steve's arm and walked in. Sharon was sitting on the little couch reading the newspaper.

"Am I interrupting a very important meeting?"

"Tony! Good morning." Sharon smiled. "No, I just needed to use the washing machine. Mines not working. "

"Oh."

Steve said, "Do you-would you like something to drink?"

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "I'm super busy today. I have a meeting in DC and Pepper was speaking something about a children's funding thingy... I just wanted to to talk to you, Cap. About the Avengers."

"Should I leave?" Sharon asked.

"No, Sharon. It's okay. As a matter of fact you could be of some great help to me. The thing is all the Avengers are living in the Avengers Tower since yesterday. I invited Captain Steve Rogers but he simply disagreed. Put down my humble friendly invitation."

"Really, Steve?" Sharon asked incredulously. "Why would you do that? That's stupid."

Steve's mouth opened and then closed without uttering a word.

Tony said, "Yes, hear her, Cap."

Steve protested, "I like it here."

Sharon said, "You're being... selfish."

Tony said, "Captain America being selfish. What a role model to the children of America!"

Sharon said, "I cannot believe you, Steve! 'Selfish' was the last adjective I'd ever use to describe Captain America!"

Steve said aloud, "Okay! All right! Stop it. I yield. Pack me with my stuff and ship me to the tower. I won't say a word."

There was a long silence. Tony and Sharon stared at him.

Tony said, "What a dramatic little bitch."

*


	3. First Day in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disassembled for 2 whole years, the avengers spend their first day as a family in the tower  
> (っ´▽`)っ

"What were you even thinking?" Pepper said. Tony could imagine her turning red with anger.  
  
"It's not the first time I have done this."  
  
"You promised you would be serious about meetings like this, Tony. Why didn't you come? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me when you didn't show up?"  
  
"Pepper, Pepper, I'm really sorry. Something came up and I had no time to call you. I'm on the jet. I'll make it in time for the charity event."  
  
"Something came up? Oh no, no, no don't even dare to tell me you are back being the Iron Man-"  
  
"Hey, I promised you. You are more important to me."  
  
"And that's why you forgot about the meeting-"  
  
"You're not letting me explain!" Tony said a little sharply.  
  
"... What happened, Tony?" Pepper said, worry in her voice. Tony sounded hurt.  
  
"Remember Cap's stupid SHIELD apartment? I went there this morning-"  
  
"Why would you do that when you had to take the jet to DC?"  
  
"Uh-uh my turn. Listen. To. Me. There was a loud noise downstairs because someone had set their apartment on fire and Cap and Sharon started rescuing people and I just couldn't act like a civilian and started taking people to safety instead of being taken to safety and it took a lot of time."  
  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?"  
  
"Always. Just a few scratches. These sweet flight attendants are giving me a make over"  
  
"But why exactly were you in Steve's apartment?"  
  
*  
  
Tony was back at the tower next morning looking really fresh and happy. The scratches on his left cheek from yesterday were turning darker.

He walked into the living room to see Thor and Clint on the couch playing a video game. They were so immersed in the game that they didn't even bother to look at Tony when he passed by.  
  
Bruce was at the dining table staring at his tablet while eating a ridiculously large apple.  
  
"Hi Tony, how was the trip?"  
  
"I loved it!"  
  
Bruce laughed.  
  
Tony sat down next to him. "I'm not joking. I actually loved it, Bruce. Those kids were not ordinary kids. They were science wizards. We talked about retroreflection instead of SpongeBob SquarePants!" He said excitedly.  
  
"How are you back so soon? We thought we wouldn't see you for at least a week."  
  
"You thought I'm gonna miss the movie night? Not really. And where did you get that apple? Did you create Pym particles overnight?"  
  
"Oh hi, Tony." Natasha smiled as she walked in wearing an apron.  
  
"Good morning Natasha and what in the world happened to you?"  
  
"I left the barbecue sauce in the kitchen."  
  
"You guys are doing brunch?"  
  
"Yes. But... we didn't make you anything. We didn't know you're coming today. So it's basically your fault." She turned to the Thor and Clint. "You two, pause that game and go out to help Steve make hamburgers."  
  
"HAMBURGERS? Do you guys have any idea whose tower this is?"  
  
Bruce said, "You can have a bacon from my plate."  
  
"This is so not fair. You guys are gonna make me cry now. Tell me it's a joke."  
  
Natasha smirked, "Yes it is, crybaby. Pepper told us you're coming. She sounded very happy to know that we've moved in."

Clint said, "She was happy because Tony got five babysitters."

Tony snapped, "I didn't call you here to babysit me. Even if I had, you're doing a terrible job, Barton."

Barton laughed, "As a matter of fact, Stark, I'm very nice with kids."

Natasha said, "Okay, let's go out now. Not you, Tony. First go and put on something brunch appropriate."  
  
Tony looked at Bruce. "Hey, I did not notice it before.You do jokes too?"  
  
"I know I'm always in my lab but that doesn't mean I'm indifferent to what's going on with the rest of the world, Tony-"

"I trained you well."

*  
  
Tony joined the rest of his teammates. Thor and Bruce were playing the foodie game again and this time, Clint joined them too.  
  
On the other side of the open terrace were Natasha and Steve in aprons. Adorable!

Steve was wearing a light blue t-shirt. So was Tony.  
  
Clint announced, "Oh look Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are twinning~"  
  
Steve looked at Tony trying not to blush.  
  
Tony turned to Clint, " Are you ever going to not be an asshole?"  
  
Clint winked, "Jury's out."  
  
"Hey!" Tony protested.  
  
Natasha handed Tony a plate with a hamburger. "Why are you guys always acting like five year olds? Stop fighting we're a goddamn team."  
  
"Yeah? Tell that to Legolas."  
  
"You're just shy that you're twinning with your crush."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Barton!"  
  
"I was kidding tin-can man! Why the hell are you blushing!"  
  
"I'M NOT!"  
  
Natasha caught hold of Tony's arm. "Tony, don't mind Clint. He was just messing around last night asking JARVIS stuff about you."  
  
Clint laughed, "He showed me the video of you hugging a Captain America plushy-"  
  
Tony snapped, "I was a kid! If you wanted to roast me about my past activities then you just watched videos of the wrong phase, my friend. I've cuddled with more than plush toys."  
  
"Of course. There was also a video in your living room from after the debriefing-"  
  
"Barton. I'm gonna surrender. You win. Let's get back to our happy and cheerful first brunch celebrations." Tony sat next to Clint, smiling.  
  
Natasha and Steve joined the brunch table. Natasha sat down next to Bruce.  
  
Steve sat on Clint's left. Clint knew he was in trouble. Sandwiched between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.  
  
Natasha cheered as Thor wolfed down one burger after the other as poor Bruce struggled to keep up with an Asgardian God's pace while not letting the other guy take control.  
  
Clint froze when Steve mumbled in his ear. "So, what video from 2012 is Clint talking about, Tony?"  
  
Tony mumbled in his other ear. "I don't know, Cap. I totally remember deleting it."  
  
"So is Clint using his SHIELD tactics to hack into yours systems, Tony? "  
  
"Is it true, Clint?"  
  
Clint squeaked. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Tony sighed, "Look, if you mention that video to anyone, even Natasha, I'll repulsor blaster you."  
  
Steve sighed, "And I'll be compelled to shield hitting your face."  
  
Natasha cheered. Thor raised his hands in victory. Bruce was on the verge of passing out. Steve clapped.  
  
Tony smilingly put his arm around Clint's neck and squeezed his life out. He whispered, "I might be not so serious about hurting you, Barton, but _Steve Rogers_  doesn't joke. You know, right?"  
  
The brunch was great. The team spent the afternoon playing video games doing science and narrating incidents that had taken place over the last two years. Every one of them had lost something. Well, life is all about loss and gain.

It was Thursday movie night and it was Clint's turn. He sat on the floor staring at the DVD shelf.  
  
Bruce said, "Come on, Clint, how long?"  
  
"Patience, doctor. I can't choose."  
  
Thor lifted a finger. "I like the Disney movies."  
  
Steve said, "Yeah, I like them too."  
  
Natasha suggested, "Let's watch a suspense."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "Absolutely not. They end in cliffhangers. I have to do some very important calculations later on."  
  
Natasha said, "Russian horror then?"  
  
Tony said, "Barton, you sloth head!"  
  
Clint stood up. "Okay calm down I've made a choice."  
  
The movie began. Clint had chosen _About Time_.  
  
Tony had watched the movie before. It was Pepper's favourite. The rest of the team had never.  
  
Cap was in ice when the movie was released. Clint and Natasha were probably undercover somewhere in Russia. Thor was watching live plays in Asgard. Bruce was probably making serums in a lab.  
  
And Tony was a playboy relying on Obie and Pepper to carry out his responsibilities. He had been the least productive of them. Okay, a little more productive than Steve... but a lot more destructive than Steve.  
  
The movie got over sooner that it had ever been with Pepper. Tony hadn't watched a single thing because, for the first time in his life, he was observing people. He saw the assassins' faces grow mild in the emotional scenes. He saw Bruce smile. Thor was the only person who interjected now and then.  
  
Steve was the only person who looked completely shattered. Romantic movie was a bad idea. Maybe he was thinking of Peggy.  
  
Clint said, "So... you all believe in love?"  
  
Thank you for saying the 'right' thing at the 'right' time yet again, Clint.  
  


Tony looked at Steve whose lips had curved into a smile. Okay, not _that_  bad, Clint.

  
Thor was the first one to answer. "I'm more than 1400 years old, Birdman, yet I fell in love only once."  
  
Natasha said, "It's a distraction."  
  
Bruce said, "I agree with Natasha."  
  
Steve said, "I truly loved Peggy."  
  
"... I love Pepper." Tony smiled.  
  
***


	4. We don't Trade Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed attack on a HYRDA base grievously wounded Captain America. Tony decides to resurrect the Iron Man temporarily breaking his promise to Pepper but things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Implied self harm

The Avengers had celebrated their first Christmas and New Year together.Tony was still firm in his belief that the Tower was not a 'home' and the team was not a family nevertheless he had helped in decorations and got Natasha a lot of branded makeup and dresses for Secret Santa being totally blind to the 'Secret' in Secret Santa.

He had received a red pepper in a clay flower pot. The letter stuck on it said 'You said that you love Pepper Pot.'

Only an asshole would do that. Speaking of asshole, who knew Clint baked? He made cakes and cookies for the team and they were divine!

A week had passed since New Year and the decorations were still up. Tony walked into the living room. The team was watching some underwater documentary without him. Or maybe he was invited and he didn't come.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but I need to show you something."

They were down in Tony's workshop. A hologram map of the world came up in front of them.

"I located five HYDRA bases across the world. Those doucebags are communicating every other minute. But the sceptre is untraceable."

"The earlier we go, the better." Thor said.

"You're right." Natasha walked closer to the map.

Tony said, "Avengers, Assemble!"

Steve shook his head. "Nope. We need a plan."

Of course, that didn't include Tony. He would remote monitor the team from the Tower because he was a nothing without the suit. He would send the Iron Legion with the team.

Bruce went with the team but stayed in the quinjet until he received Code Green.

The first four bases were cleared. They didn't have the sceptre. The bases had a large number of hydra agents who used very advanced weapons. Steve reported that they were similar to the Tesseract powered weapons created under Red Skull during World War II.

They won World War II. They could win this war too.

And they were very close. One more HYDRA base to go and Code Green wasn't called for even once.

The fifth attack was on a base in Germany. In the woods. Hardly had they stepped in the premises when HYDRA started shooting. They went toe to toe with armed agents. Captain blocked a shot for Clint and threw his shield which bounced and knocked off five agents.

"Yeah, thanks, Cap."

Natasha threw his shield back at him. He caught it and puffed, "Later, Hawkeye."

"You could have just said 'your welcome'."

Natasha and Steve together knocked out a dozen more agents while Hawkeye shot them down from a hidden distance and Thor was a little away from the rest, doing what a God of Thunder must do.

They heard a hum growing louder. There was a helicopter hovering over them, agents pointing bigger guns at the team. Thor took off and hit it with lightning, crashing it away from the team and disappeared.

"Thor?" Natasha pressed the comm in her ear.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys! Leave the fight. Fall back! Run!" Tony said on the comms.

"Fall back?" Clint said.

"For once in your life just listen to me!"

"We can't fall back in the middle of a fight, Tony! We're very close!" Steve panted as he punched another agent.

"You have to! There is a goddamn mine where you are fighting. Clint, yeah, run west. Steve, Natasha, south at one o'clock!"

Steve looked down to see something yellow beeping under the snow. He covered it with his shield. "Natasha! Run!"

It exploded.

*

Steve woke up in the Avengers Tower, on a hospital bed yet again. Natasha was the only person with him.

"Don't tell me we lost."

"You did your best. That land mine or I don't know snow mine? It was designed to blow up everything in it's perimeter. All the avengers were within that perimeter. You saved us."

Steve tried to sit up. "How long have I been sleeping? Did we need a code green? "

Natasha pressed him down. "I know you're a super soldier but you still need rest. Don't stress yourself."

She walked out and a moment later Tony rushed inside and closed the door.

"Tony-"

"You keep your fucking mouth shut. I told you to fall back."

"You need more practice at giving orders."

"I don't. It's not my job. Do you know how difficult it is for me? You raid a base in some continent across the goddamn world and I sit in my lab staring at the stupid screen that stupid iron legion shows me!"

"Thanks."

"WHAT?"

"We are safe, all right because of you."

"Not you. Look at yourself!"

"I need to get some rest. I'll be okay."

"Let it out. Speak up. The secret you've been hiding from me."

"What?"

"I have been noticing you, Cap. First you totally disappear after the attack in New York. I heard you were in touch with everyone except me. That hurt like a motherfucker. Then, when I invited you to come and live here you said no. We've spent months together and you didn't talk to me even once. Why do you-what-what's your problem? You don't like me? Why?"

"I never said I don't like you-"

"Has it to do something with my suit? Do you think I am nothing without the suit? I'm a burden to the team? Because I know the sceptre would be in our hands right now if Iron Man was there with you. I've thought about it long enough. I just need your advice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, retirement has suited me ill, Cap. I'm going to build my suit and a hell lot of iron legions and going on the next mission with you."

"Have you talked to Pepper about it?"

"Pepper won't know. She's not here. I'll go on the mission and retire again like nothing happened. So tell me, Cap, should I rebuild the suit? Do you need me?"

"... We do."

*

The last attack was on a HYDRA base in Sokovia. The Maximum twins were a disastrous setback. Clint was injured. But the team was complete and they fought Strucker and retrieved the sceptre.

Tony wasn't ever going to tell anyone about the vision he had. Everyone dead before him. Chitauri attacking Earth.

'You could've saved us. Why didn't you do more?' Cap had said as he died.

The vision wasn't going to do well with his anxiety disorder.

Thor let him use the sceptre and that was it. Ultron was the only way to save Earth if not Iron Man.

Tony knew nobody in the team trusted him more than Bruce did. It was easy to persuade him.

They were working together finding suitable programs when Tony received Pepper's call. His heart skipped a beat. 

He picked the call on his phone.

"Pepper, how are you?"

"Tony, I know what you did."

"Yeah, I'm fine too."

"Who's there with you? Bruce? Let me talk to him. Put me on video call."

"Pepper, you should join us here day after tomorrow. We have a celebratory party."

"Stop it."

"I was going to tell you-"

"I'm breaking up, Tony."

"What?"

"You know I can't see you like this. You promised me and you broke it. You didn't even let me know! Your team has become your new priority. I've become unimportant in your life. I never thought it would end like this."

"Pepper-"

"This is serious. I've had enough. Bye Tony." She ended the call.

"Hey, Tony? Is everything all right?" Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... Nothing, I'll just... go grab a drink. I'll be back in a moment. Carry on with the work, Bruce. Thanks."

Tony mechanically walked into his bedroom. He locked the door and poured himself a drink. Or three. Bottles.

*

Super soldiers heal fast. The wounds that had been gone deep in his tough skin, yesterday, were almost gone. He could walk around easily but skipped gym today.

He was walking around the tower looking for Tony. He walked into the workshop. JARVIS notified Bruce and he left the Ultron section and went to the Tower monitoring desk.

"Bruce, where's Tony?"

"He told me he needed a drink like six hours ago. Look at you! How do you feel?"

"A little worn out. Tony went to get a drink? I thought he kept some in the workshop."

"He prefers coffee in the workshop."

"So is he in the tower or no?"

Bruce zoomed in the tower hologram. "He's... in his bedroom. Can't see what he's doing, of course."

"Thank you, Bruce."

Steve took the elevator to Tony's room. He knocked once, twice, thrice. There was no answer. Had he fallen asleep?

"Tony? Are you up?"

"... Who is it?"

"It's me, Steve. Open the door Tony."

Tony hummed something like 'Let him in, J' and the door opened. Tony was sitting on the bed, legs under the sheets, smiling.

"Tony! What in the world happened here?"

The room was in complete disarray, smelling of strong alcohol. Tony looked pathetic. Hair ruffled and greasy, eyes red. Totally drunk. 

"I was testing my repulser blasters."

"You can't even lie properly. You should sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Steve walked towards the door.

"Don't go, Steve-"

"You need to sleep."

"-don't leave me alone. Please. I'm going to kill myself. Don't go." Tony was sobbing in a very pitiable manner.

Steve sat on the bed and clutched Tony's hands. They were damp from sweat. He uncurled the fingers to see blood in his hands. It stained the brown sheet black.

"Tony!"

"Help me." He cried helplessly.

Steve stood up in a hurry and rushed to the drawers to look for first aid. Tony had cut his palm with a broken drink glass. There was spilled whiskey, blood and broken glass on the floor where Tony had been sitting.

He sterilized and bandaged his hands. Tony didn't flinch. He couldn't flinch.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"... Pepper broke up."

"What? Aww come on maybe she'll change her mind."

"I know her when she is serious about a thing."

"What happened?"

"She found out about the raid. She put all blame on me, Steve. She was the only person I had in my life. She abandoned me too. Like my father. Like Obie. Like everyone else on Earth. I can't make them stay. I'm incapable of love."

"Tony, you're too drunk. You should go to sleep. With a short bedtime prayer, maybe."

"Yeah. You're right." He sank beneath the sheets and closed his eyes. "I hope I never wake up. That these hands disappear-"

"Yeah, that's enough and in fact totally wrong. Terrible in fact. "He wiped Tony's cheeks dry. "I'll be with you. Go to sleep."

Steve sat beside the bed, watching over Tony all night. He would mumble comforting words to him when he'd flinch from the nightmares.

Both Steve and Tony had suffered enough. They had sacrificed a lot to save people. Yet the later was still judged by his past. Tony Stark will always represent a playboy not a philanthropist.

When Tony woke up he saw Steve's head down on folded arms on the bed.

He sat up. His head hurt. He was terribly hungover. "Rogers."

Steve sat up. "Uh, Stark."

"Did you really take orders from a drunk me?"

"It was still you... except you had lost your mind. I asked Helen to look into your cuts. You'll be absolutely okay tomorrow."

"She did _what_?"

"Barton's healing real fast too."

"... I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

"I'm worried about you. If you need someone to talk, call me. I'm right here."

"No, I'm good-"

"You were suicidal..."

"... That means I'm really good. Why-why did you come to my room? How did you know?"

"I didn't. I had come to apologise for behaving so indifferent towards you. I'm sorry for hurting you. You are eccentric, undoubtedly, but you are a very nice person. The team loves you, Tony."

"Do you think so? With all my mistakes?"

"We've all made mistakes."

"I've made the worst ones."

"Omelettes? Yes. Terrible."

Tony laughed. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away. "Don't you dare mock my cooking, Captain Perfect!" It was the brightest smile Steve had ever seen.

Steve laughed. It was the heartiest laughter Tony had ever heard.

***


	5. When Ultron Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda leaves the Avengers scarred with nightmares. Clint's safe house gives the team some time to regain their lost composure to fight the greatest villian there is.

"JARVIS, send an invitation to all our friends and associates. Celebratory party tomorrow at Avengers Tower." Tony paused tinkering Iron Legion 03 on the kitchen counter to sip on his coffee. "Natasha, just spill it, did they teach you to make such good coffee at SHIELD?"

"Red room." She hummed as she ruthlessly chopped the carrots.

Thor stopped yelling at the toaster. Steve stopped stomping on the poor treadmill.

"Just kidding, guys. Cooking's my hobby and I've always loved making coffee and um...drinks." She smiled mischievously.

Steve went back to breaking the treadmill. Thor nearly jumped when charred toasted flew up from the toaster.

Tony scratched his head with a screwdriver. "Great! My bartender is on a vacation-"

Natasha looked up from the carrots. "I'm not bartending in the party tomorrow-"

"That's not fair. You are hiding some divine talent from the world."

"Yes, I was a spy, remember?"

"You  _were_ a spy. Now you're an Avenger. Everyone will be so proud of you."

"Can't I just teach them knife throwing instead?"

"Hey, that's my job! I haven't retired yet." Clint protested as he half-stumbled into the room.

"Friend Clint!" Thor hugged Clint as he squeaked under him. Thor pulled back, patted Clint's shoulder and went back to the evil toaster.

Natasha offered Clint a hand. "How do you feel?"

"I bet my quiver, Doctor Helen is a Hogwarts witch. I'll be as fine as you tomorrow."

She made him comfortable on the couch and poured him some mango juice.

"So, guys, how many of you thank Natasha should bartend in the party tomorrow?" Tony pointed the screwdriver at Natasha.

"I think that'll be really kind." Steve stopped the treadmill... or it broke. "But it's up to you." He walked towards the counter and stole a sip from Tony's coffee. Tony didn't notice... or at least tried not to.

"You know you can't force me." Natasha tipped her chin up.

"Yes, we can't. It's all up to the Mama Hen of the Avengers whether she does a little favour to her children." Tony sipped on his coffee. It was empty. He looked at Steve incredulously as he happily chopped the abandoned carrots.

Natasha snorted, "Mama Hen? That's super adorable but I'm not falling for it."

*

The party was lit. Thor and Tony talked about who was a greater achiever, Jane or Pepper. Hill just laughed. Tony had decided to keep the news of the breakup a secret for good.

Steve talked happily to Sam, about Bucky of course. Bruce was out of his lab, flirting with Natasha who was bartending.

Rhodey, Hill and Dr Cho stayed after the party. They drank, cracked jokes, had a crazy talk and tried to lift Mjolnir for fun.

And then followed a deafening screech. Ultron in a battered Iron Legion, oil dripping. An unexpected fight in the living room. Ultron killed JARVIS. The sceptre was gone. Again.

Who was to blame? Tony, duh! The other day they lost heavily against Ultron and the Maximoff Twins in Klaue's salvage yard in Africa. The Maximoff girl had made Banner Hulk out which destroyed half the city. They escaped on a Quinjet for a Safe House.

*

The safe house. So Clint was married, had two kids and Laura was pregnant. Nathaniel. So that's where Clint learnt to bake.

Natasha been knew.

Laura offered the team a nice breakfast. "Umm, Clint, you promised you'd refloor the sun room." Laura mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, and chop the wood. Hey, Steve could do that." Clint sipped on a milkshake. "I mean, you are beefy for a reason, let's use it."

"I would love to help." Steve shrugged.

"Thanks, Mr Rogers." Laura smiled gratefully.

"Umm, I joined a lumberjack club in high school, by the way. I got a gold medal." Tony straightened up to look taller than Steve who was towering next to him.

Clint chuckled, "Lumberjack club?"

Laura nudged him. "Thanks, Mr Stark. I think you'd both so the work much faster. And, well, we have four bedrooms only so you guys have to double up, sorry!"

"I'll go for Cooper and Lila." Natasha raised her spoon.

"I'll prefer a separate room." Bruce mumbled.

"Mr Stark, Mr Rogers, there's a small guestroom beside the kitchen. Is it okay?" Laura pointed.

"Umm, yeah." Steve took a mouthful of green peas.

Steve and Tony kept bickering while chopping wood. That's what they did best.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned." Tony said. 

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet."

Tony walked to laugh. No way Captain America, God's righteous man, would have a dark side. 

And Laura tricked Tony into talking to Fury. Laura was an ex SHIELD agent maybe.

In the afternoon, Laura was with Clint while he was reflooring the sun room. Natasha spent time with Lila and Cooper. Bruce needed some alone time trying to comprehend what Natasha really meant.

Steve went into the bathroom after Tony. Tony sat by the window in the guestroom, staring into the void. Steve came out minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. He closed the bathroom door. "Hey, do you want something to eat? I'm hungry-"

"No."

"... Tony, you're mad at me?"

"Hell no."

"It's not your fault. You had good intentions."

"You need to tell that to the world."

"You don't have to impress the entire world, just _yours._ "

"Maybe you're right. But I need to create one, first."

"You have the team."

"I hope they'll stick with me."

"Sandwich?"

There was nobody else in the kitchen except the faint sound of Clint working and the clock ticking. Tony sat at the dining table looking at Steve as he made sandwiches.

Steve was beautiful to look at. He was perfect. Howard's greatest miracle.

Tony couldn't help but stare him at places he shouldn't. Steve knew he was being watched. He turned around and caught Tony staring.

"What?"

Tony swallowed hard. "Nothing."

"Mayo?"

"You're the boss."

"Damn it, Tony!" Steve sprinted towards Tony and kissed him. He lifted him up and put him on the table. His hands grabbing Tony's thighs. Tony gasped.

Steve pulled back. "Umm... did I hurt you? Sorry-"

"Sorry, I'm not used to being manhandled. I mean, not that I am new to this... I mean... I know you know that too... Oh Lord! I just got manhandled by Captain America in a... umm... in  _that_ way."

"Correction, you were manhandled by Steve Rogers."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, that does not make it any better." He kissed back, his hands stroking Steve's neck.

Steve pulled back. "This is not... the right time."

"You think?"

"God knows what Ultron is up to."

"Fury told us to relax, remember? Till he comes back at night with some info-"

Steve kissed Tony's jaw. "I forgot."

"I fOrGoT. You just want to avoid me."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Okay." Tony kissed him. Passionately. He teased Steve's lower lip with a small stroke of his tongue. And that was it. Steve lost his mind. Tony opened his mouth to let Steve's tongue in. Steve ran his hands up Tony's thighs, up the spine and took the unbuttoned shirt off.

He pulled back, "Say something."

"I just realized these are Clint's clothes."

"Not that... damn, you're right!"

"Gotta wash, press and fold them after-"

"You sure about this?"

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"I'm not used to you being non-hyperverbal."

"If you pull back mid kiss again, I'm gonna go sleep on Clint's floor."

"You wanna leave?" Steve gave the puppy eyes and Tony gave up.

"Dork!"

Steve touched his forehead with Tony's. "Should I take our T-shirts off or do you want to be a good boy?"

"I should have recorded that."

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's neck. Tony gasped and grabbed Steve's arms. Steve pulled him closer. "You taste great."

"Wow, that was unbelievably hot, you know, I didn't expect you'd say that. I mean that was totally un-Captain American and way too sexual."

Steve snorted, "Will you stop?"

"Don't... stop."

"Seriously? In my _kitchen_?" Clint stormed.

Steve and Tony jumped.

Tony sprang down the table and put on his shirt. "Forget what you just saw. Do us a favour and don't tell Fury, please."

Clint folded his hands. "Do you think I'd tell Fury a thing like this? No way! I thought the Stark Tower living room incident was just a casual little momentary thing after the way you two threatened me at brunch that day."

"It was." Steve ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Oh? Okay." Clint said. "So Stark, you're cheating on Pepper?"

"... We broke up." Tony managed.

"WHAT! Oh okay, I mean, I'm sorry. Yeah, do what you're doing. I just came to look for a knife and this sandwich. Bye." Clint grabbed the sandwiches and ran away. Steve grabbed Tony's arm.

"Tony." Steve mumbled. 

"Extra mayo on my sandwich." He smiled.

Later that night, the team had Fury's pep talk. Banner realized Ultron wanted to evolve. Dr Helen was in danger. The regeneration cradle was what Ultron needed. It was 3 in the morning. Steve suited up to stop Ultron with Natasha and Clint. Tony decided to hit the NEXUS in Norway and Fury offered to take Banner safely to the Tower.

"What are you gonna do?" Tony asked Fury.

"I don't know. Something dramatic I hope." Fury put on his signature black coat, everybody else thought looked ridiculous, and left with Bruce.

Tony sighed.

"What troubles you, Mr Stark?" Steve smirked.

"You." Tony pointed. "Trouble me."

"Well, I'm really sorry for that."

"... Listen, I want you to make a promise. This whole Ultron thing is not going to go well for any of us, we all know that. Promise me, you won't die."

"I was frozen in ice for 70 years. I fought an alien army. I fell down a helicarrier into the Potomac and still survived."

"You are still going to sacrifice yourself to save someone else."

"If something really happens to me Banner will bring me back to life."

"Ultron is my biggest mistake, Cap. If you die, it's my fault. I don't want to be responsible for your death."

"I'm not going to die, Tony. Not yet. I've got some... unfinished business with you."

*

 

The Maximoff twins join the Avengers. Vision is born. Sokovia had to be sacrificed to save the world from global extinction. Hulk vanishes with the quinjet realizing he was too dangerous for Earth. Barton retires. Nathaniel Pietro Barton is born. Thor leaves Earth to find out more about the visions about the six infinity stones he'd had.The team moved in a new Avengers facility in upstate New York.

"And I have to leave too. The Tower will no longer be as cheerful, you know?" Tony sighed.

"We spent a quality time together." Steve smiled.

"Well, this new Avengers facility is totally like the Avengers Tower."

"Except you're not gonna be here."

Tony gets into his car. "My Tower misses me."

"I will miss you, Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony took his shades off and poked his head out of the window and chuckled. "So, when do you plan to carry out your mysterious unfinished business with me?"

Steve bent to kiss him. "Don't blow up the Tower."

"Not yet." Tony smiled.

***


	6. Happy Birthday Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday and guess who forgot?  
> Tony himself.  
> (￣へ￣)

28th May. Two minutes to 12AM.

Tony was in his workshop. He was done tinkering. He was at the table, drinking. That's what he had done best since the breakup.

His mind found no peace. He could have been more careful while dealing with something as dangerous and complicated as the sceptre, which had the Mind Stone. A goddamned Infinity stone!

Bruce had disappeared. Tony felt stupid. Why did he have to give the Quinjet a stealth mode which even  _he_ couldn't crack? The worse part was that it was compatible for space travel. He could be anywhere in the universe.

He had refused to stay with the rest of the avengers in the new Avengers compound because of 5 reasons. First, he couldn't even look at Wanda. Second, they didn't permit booze. Third, no Clint, no Thor, no Bruce. Four, Steve Rogers. Five, he actually missed his Tower. JARVIS was gone. He had FRIDAY, now, and his good ol' pal Dummy. Well, Dummy was more of a pet.

Since Rhodey had been given the keys to the Compound, he had to stay there.

Tony hadn't left the Tower for two months. He hadn't met up Steve and Natasha or the 4 new Avengers. He decided he didn't want to.

He'd get occasional calls from Rhodey, Natasha and Steve. He loved to hear their voices but didn't want to look desperate and lonely at the same time.

"Boss, there's an incoming call from Miss Natasha Romanoff." FRIDAY sang.

"What? Lemme talk. Hey Natasha."

"Hi Stark. I'm at your door. FRIDAY isn't letting me in."

"Oh Lord! FRIDAYyy! Natasha is my fren!"

"You're drunk?"

"Me? A little. Come on in, I have some for you too. I don't understand why you guys banned booze in the Compound. The Tower's sooo much better. Hah."

Tony decided to go to the living room. He didn't want her to see what a mess he was.

He took a whole bottle with him into the elevator. He leaned back on the glass wall and stared at his infinite reflections. He couldn't recognize himself. Untrimmed beard, messy hair, the same clothes for God knows how many days.

The elevator door opened and there was a deafening explosion...... of confetti and party horns. "SURPRISE!"

Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Vision and even Wanda. The living room was decorated.

Tony's hand was on his chest. He was breathing heavily. "What's going on? Tryna give me a heart attack?"

Nobody looked pleased with him. 

"What happened to you?" Natasha pulled him out of the elevator.

"Dude! Are you crazy?" Rhodey took away the bottle.

"You guys are crazier. No concern for an old man!" Tony stumbled.

Rhodey caught him. "Been drinking since New Year or what, Tony? When did you last take a shower, man?"

"Dunno Rhodey. Let's go to my room. I'll take a shower and a trim-trim. These guys want to kill me."

*

"I want to apologize for last night. I was not in my senses. I'm sorry." Tony said. He had showered, got a trim and looked and smelt great. He was surprised to see that the team had stayed in the Tower till morning. _Waited_ for him.

"It's okay. Happy Birthday." Natasha approached him with an angelic smile, hugged him and handed him a big bouquet. "Thank God I decided to gift you in the morning. Poor flowers would've withered till you turned up."

Sam patted his back and handed him a small rectangular gift box. "Not everyone can gift you Lamborghinis. Happy Birthday."

"What's in it?"

"Cookies."

"Aww! Do you mind if I have some?"

"It's for _you_ , idiot."

Wanda was too shy to approach him. She mumbled, "Hope you have a great year, Mr Stark." And handed him a small gift box. Tony joined it to find a pair of steampunk glasses. His heart melted.

"Thank you Wanda." He smiled. He looked like he'd cry.

Vision gifted him coffee beans and a grinder. JARVIS was still somewhere inside him.

Steve gave him a giftwrapped board. It was a photoframe, Tony guessed. That's what old people gift. He unwrapped it without a heart to look at some model posing in a photo space with the words 'Insert photo here'. He couldn't break Steve's heart.

Tony's heart skipped a beat. It was not just a photo frame. It was a sketch of Tony in the centre and the avengers hugging him. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He could feel the drawing. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Sam and Dummy.

He looked up at Steve who wore a smile as he eagerly awaited a feedback. "Thanks, Cap. I love it. This is... I can't find the words. It's unreal! It's awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Well, since the late night party got cancelled, we'll go out today. We'll go on a picnic." Natasha beamed.

"Headline tomorrow, 'Sokovia mass murderer doesn't know how to butter a bread.'" Tony put Steve's gift on the couch.

There was a noise of disapproval from everyone.

"Come on, man, forget it. We got you. Moreover we're not eating bread and butter." Sam squeezed his shoulder.

Tony smiled. "All right, I'll give it a go."

*

They went to the zoo. Tony was wearing a suit with Wanda's red glass shades. He could break the rules. It was his birthday.

The zoo wasn't much crowded. Kids came running to the team asking them for photographs and autographs.

A little girl and her twin brother approached Tony. "Could you sign our T-shirts, Mr Iron Man Sir?"

Tony crouched and ruffled the boy's hair and softly pulled the girl's cheek. "Of course!"

They giggled and hugged him. "You are our favourite superhero! "

There was enough cake for the kids. The team had sandwiches, fruits and cookies. It was a pleasant day. The air was much clearer for Tony who had breathed in conditioned air for two months.

They had a late lunch in a nearby restaurant and then drove back to the Compound.

"Come on, stay with us tonight." Rhodey urged.

"I had a lot of fun today, guys. Thank you so much for remembering. I love you all. But I can't stay. I need to go back to the place you guys rescued me from. I'm working on a project. It's not an AI so don't worry." Tony bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. 

His limo left the Compound and the team, exhausted, went back in, except Steve. He gave his bike a look and knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

*

Tony took off his blazer as he sprinted towards the bar in his living room. "And God said, 'Let there be booze and..." He trailed off when he saw Steve sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "And Steve Rogers appeared. I'm I hallucinating?"

"I convinced FRIDAY to let me in."

"... _Convinced_? How do you guys do that?"

"So what's the project you're up to? It's like you've put yourself on house arrest."

"Because I think it was weird how I'm not yet arrested." Tony went to the kitchen counter. "Coffee?"

"I'd like to."

"I'll try the beans JAR- umm Vision bought me."

Steve walked to the counter. "Vision and Wanda get along pretty well."

"I noticed that in the zoo."

"I think that the stone bonded them."

"If they're going to get married or something, I should be invited. I'm like Vision's Dad."

"They're not." Steve laughed.

"Aww, That's sad. They look really good together. But why exactly are you here?"

Steve cupped Tony's face and pressed his lips against his. Tony caught Steve's jacket.

"I've got some unfinished business with you, Tony Stark." Steve bit his lower lip.

"Finally. I thought you forgot...... oh wait, have you even done this before?" Tony tinied his eyes.

"... no." Steve had a look of sudden blankness.

"I mean, with a woman?"

"Umm... no." Steve shook his head.

"... This is your FIRST time? I-I am your first? Oh God! No! No, Steve. You're kidding right?"

"Are you _nervous_?"

"Aww come on! It's _you_ who should be nervous."

"I am."

"... Okay  _now_  I am nervous."

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, I'll just be careful and... innocent with you." Tony put his arms around Steve's thick neck, pulled him down and kissed his nose. "That's the most innocent thing I've ever done."

Steve took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. "This thing doesn't let me move."

_Move._

"Let's go shopping someday. I'll buy you super comfy jackets and-ahem-cute underwear-"

He put his hands on Tony's hips and lifted him up. Tony locked his legs around Steve as they kissed and BAM! Steve dropped Tony on the counter.

"W-whoa!"

"Ah, sorry! I miscalculated."

"It would break if you'd have thrown me a little harder."

"Sorry!"

"What's with all the 'lifting me up and dropping me on a kitchen counter' thing, huh?"

"I... like kitchen counters."

"You're weird as shit." Tony laughed.

"You're short!"

Tony's jaw dropped. "How dare you!"

"Facts."

"I'm not short, Rogers. You're ridiculously tall."

"Okayy!"

"This was so insulting! I hate you so..." Tony trailed off when he saw Steve unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm gonna take that back."

Tony had seen shirtless pictures of post serum Steve Rogers and this thing right in front of him was much better. And in colour. And live.

Steve threw his shirt across the room on the couch and pointed a finger at Tony. "Now take off your shirt." He ordered much in the Captain America tone.

"Trust me, lemme be straight on this... I'm never gonna be able to be serious when you give orders on missions from now on." He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You don't have to be straight."

"Give me a taste of that punny tongue."

Steve chuckled and leaned in, letting Tony's tongue inside his mouth and let out a noise of ecstasy. He touched Tony's warm back, slowly down his spine. Tony whined.

"You're so warm... and smooth." Steve whispered on Tony's lips.

There was not a single cuss in the statement and it still gave Tony chills. "Wow." He mumbled.

Steve took off Tony's unbuttoned shirt and put in on the table. "Is it silk?"

"Mmmhmm."

"... It's nice. Can you buy me one?"

"Run out of things to say, Captain Handsome?"

"I have no idea what to do next."

"Nope. You gotta be more persuasive."

Steve held Tony's hand in his hands. "Please teach me, sir Tony sir."

"Nah. Horrible."

"Sir Tony, the greatest playboy in the history of mankind, billionaire, genius, be a philanthropist to this out of time little guy from Brooklyn, please." Steve puppy eyed Tony.

"Grab a pen and paper. You gon learn tonight but not on the kitchen counter." Tony hopped off the counter like a kid.

"Bedroom?" Steve lifted his eyebrows.

Tony patted his shoulder. "Fast learner. I'm impressed."

*

Tony opened his eyes. He was on his bed, sweating from the nightmare.

He was home.

The dark room and white ceiling looked so much better than fire, blood and dust.

He needed a drink.

He tried to sit up but felt weight on his chest, holding him down, rendering him unable to move. It was a hand. To his left, Steve.

He looks beautiful. Flashes of a naked Steve, moaning and calling out his name under him, bone crushing hugs and sloppy kisses, come to him.

It wasn't a dream.

"Steve." Tony moved his lips.

Steve opened his eyes at once. "Tony?"

"Could you, I mean, move your hand from my chest a little?"

Steve quickly moved his hand away. "Sorry... I'm so stupid! You were sleeping so well!"

"What?"

"Uhm... I think you don't rest very often."

"Excuse me? Steve? I don't like where this is going."

"No, it's not what you think. I love spending time together. You are a very unique person. I love it. I really do and-"

"You're doing this to make sure I sleep?"

"-you were drinking way too much."

"... You had sex with me to make sure I sleep more and drink less for once?" Tony looked at him incredulously.

"... It sounds rude when you put it like that."

Tony sat up. He was still undressed. The drink and his boxers were both lying on the coffee table across the room. He was not walking across the room naked in front of Rogers.

"Thanks. I think you should leave now. My birthday's over." He looked at the clock. 4AM. "I've had five hours of sleep. Your 'don't let Tony drink' mission's done... Did Fury ask you to-"

Steve covered Tony's mouth with his hand and sat up. "Don't even start."

Tony pulled Steve's fingers away. "I thought you loved Fury."

"You're accusing me of something very heinous."

"You staged a drama for me. Pretty heinous. Pretended you like me and slept with me to get Iron Man think and work better during missions-"

"Okay, now, STOP." Steve said angrily. 

"... You still hate me. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I thought you felt the same about me. You should leave, Rogers. I don't want to argue with you." Tony sank down and covered himself in the blanket.

"I'm not leaving."

Tony spoke in a muffled voice from under the sheets. "I'm not fucking speaking to you anymore. I'm not listening to whatever bullshit you speak-"

Steve forcefully pulled up the blanket from Tony's face. Tony looked at him angrily, red nose and eyes.

"You're misunderstanding me."

Tony sat up. "Am I? No! I trusted you. More than anyone else. You've been manipulating me the entire time."

"It's not about the Avengers, Tony. It's about _you_. You think I don't know what you're going through? Your nightmares? Your anxiety? You don't sleep! You haven't slept for two days! You keep working day and night for the team. I would never have gotten you to sleep if I cared about work more than I care about you."

"... how?"

"FRIDAY let me know. You have the right to be mad at me about this. I won't say a word. You can yell at me-"

"FRIDAY you traitor!"

"-but this thing between us, you can't accuse me of faking it."

"Let's say you didn't. Why would you pick me?"

"I don't know, it just happened. You're really smart-"

"21st century. Pretty faces everywhere. And you choose a person who can't be saved."

"-and beautiful."

"Oh, it's about my face? I remind you of Howard? Is it all about it? You bond with your dead friend's son so you don't feel out of time and place?"

"Yes, you remind me of Howard. Geniuses, billionaires. The only difference is you have a heart." Steve traced the scarred circle on Tony's chest. "Howard lacked one."

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and pressed it to his scar. "Tell me, is it there? Do you feel it?"

"Your heart's beating." Steve took Tony's hand and pressed it to his chest. "And I'm with you till you feel mine."

"I saw you die."

"What?"

"Wanda showed it to me. Everyone died except me, Steve. Your shield was in two. I bent over to feel your pulse and you told me I could have done better. You died right in front of me. I couldn't save you."

"When I survived the fall into the river, Tony, I realized I could have survived the fall from the train. I could have saved Bucky's life. Saved him from turning into some criminal."

"... I'll help you find him. I mean, he's your only friend who didn't age-"

"No, you don't have to."

"-frozen bros. Wow. You  _know_ I can find him."

"You don't really have to get involved in this."

"... Okay, but if you need my help, Come and claim it. I'll create a program to look for missing world war 2 veterans-"

"Very funny."

"It is. Yes. Because it'll include you too. You can come to me in my workshop and I'll find him for you. And when I'm not in the workshop-"

"I'll find a way to convince FRIDAY to let me use it on my own."

"It's not going to be that easy this time, Golden Retriever."

Steve touched Tony's cheek who softly leaned on the big warm hand. "I care very much about you, Tony. Please shoot me before you blame me for taking advantage of you. It'll hurt less."

"I usually don't do well when I wake up. My mind is filled with horrific things. I didn't mean to talk to you like that, Steve. I'm sorry."

"We're good."

"So... what plans do you have today?"

"I'm going to jog and hit the gym later."

"Is there a way I could join you in your busy schedule? I miss the team."

"Do you think working out with me is a good idea? I'm not underestimating you or anything-"

"I heard you ran past Sam three times in his same lap. I can't keep up with you but I'm gonna try my best."

Steve kissed Tony's head. "I hope everything works out all right."

"I fucked Captain America. What else could go wrong?"

***


	7. Christmas and New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony hadn't even talked last Christmas. Here's what happened when they did this time.

It had been a good year. The Avengers had gone on small missions across the world.

Idiots thought they could smuggle Chitauri and Ultron weapons without getting busted.

Tony still lived in his Tower but kept his promise to keep a healthier lifestyle. He was frequently visited by Rhodey, Sam and Natasha for upgrades.

Steve didn't stay away either. He called Tony every other day. Tony never missed his calls.

"So how was the visit to Clint's?"

"Nathaniel is a very intelligent boy, you know?"

"Does he shoot arrows?"

"Tony, he's not even an year old."

"Right."

"Natasha and Laura talked only about baby stuff so Clint took me to the woods. It was a pretty good weekend."

"Chopping woods."

"What are you doing this Christmas?"

"Buying Dummy some oil."

"You're in New York?"

"Surprisingly yes, even though I hate the winters here."

"Ugh, Tony! Come over, join us in the Compound."

"I know where this is going. You're all gonna offer me good food and make me stay till June."

"Busted. Just kidding. Come over, Tony. It's just one week."

"Meh."

"Clint sent cake. You can't have none-"

"I'm on the way, Steve. For gosh sake calm down."

*

"Tony? What a surprise!" Natasha got off the stool she was standing on to hang the star on the Christmas tree.

"I thought you guys might miss me." Tony shrugged.

"We did." Rhodey took his travel cases. "So we cleared a room for you."

"Cleared?"

"We used to store corpses there."

"Is it Christmas or Halloween, Rhodey?"

"You name it."

"It's the year's Farewell party."

"Aww shit man. No mistletoe then!"

"We didn't do it last year either."

"That's because someone was plotting to set someone up with someone." Natasha peered at Tony.

"Aww come on. It wasn't just me. Almost everyone thought you and Clint were a thing." Tony sat down on the couch, next to Steve.

Sam sang, "Two bros, chilling on a sofa-"

"I swear to God, Wilson, I'll dissect you. I'm done with vines." Tony folded his hands and leaned back.

"Oh? I  _just_ bought some Cabernet wine." Steve said sadly.

"What? No, Steve, not _that_ wine! I'm talking about the vine with a 'v'. It's like a short video clip."

"About sofas or... wine?" Steve wrinkled his eyebrows in concern.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "None of it. I'll tell you later. No, you don't need to know that much about the internet. It can cause irreparable damage to the innocent national icon mind of yours."

Steve turned red. "Umm..."

Natasha untangled some fairy lights. "Don't tease him, Tony. I'll dissect you." She sang. Everyone knew she meant it.

"Sorry, Mama Hen!" Tony said nonetheless. He really wanted to die... oh. "Umm... so... where are the cookies? Lemme have some." Tony stood up. "Oh, let me take a bag, Rhodey."

*

Early morning of Christmas Eve.

Natasha dipped her hand inside the huge shopping bag. "I bought... fairy lights, because the one I had been untangling for an hour turned out to be faulty ones."

Tony sighed. "Rest In Peace, fairy lights. So, Natasha, what did you do to them? Ruthlessly chopped them into tiny bits?"

"It's Christmas, for gosh sake, Tony!" Natasha gasped. "I don't have that much free time... I incinerated them."

Well, that's why you shouldn't piss off an assassin. Even if you're a fairy light.

Natasha pulled out things from the bag. "Flour, raisins, coffee, gift-wrap and this mistletoe right here!"

"That's cheating!" Tony protested and regretted doing so the very next second.

Neither Bruce nor Clint were present. Natasha wasn't going to kiss anybody else. But yeah, she'd love to watch others.

"What are you afraid of?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Tony's heart skipped several beats. "I'm afraid the cookies will be over before I get a taste. Give me a cookie already you monsters!"

"Tony's been watching too many cartoons in the Tower." Sam remarked. 

"What are you even up to, Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes, I'm spending tine with kids. Not toddlers, no. MIT and others. I'm thinking about founding their projects etcetera." Tony pouted.

"Cool." Sam popped in a candy. "That's pretty kind of you to do that."

Natasha hung up the mistletoe on the main doorway to the living room from the bedrooms. "And also, I got chits for Secret Santa."

Everyone nearly threw hands like children to pick a chit.

Tony got Steve. Natasha got Wanda. Wanda got Sam. Sam got Vision. Vision got Rhodey. Rhodey got Natasha. Steve got Tony.

They went out shopping, had a great dinner that night and went to bed.

Next morning was Christmas so Tony decided he's going to sleep till noon.

There was a loud bang at the door. "Are you still sleeping? It's 7 in the morning!" It was Rhodey.

He groaned and opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" He threw his arms around his best friend.

Rhodey hugged back. "Merry Christmas, Tony. You're late. We're waiting to unwrap the presents."

"Waiting? You guys are not my friends! You  _know_ it's not a good idea to wait for me, don't you?"

"Cap decided to wait."

"Steve?"

"Who else would I call that?"

"I'll get a shower and be there. Wait for me. Ask the others to be patient for just a few more minutes." Tony said quickly and shut his door.

Rhodey shook his head.

*

"Let's open the Secret Santa presents first. What do you think? Who got me this year?" Natasha picked up the anonymous gift box. "We all know my Secret Santa was Tony last time."

"I was new at it. I've been super anonymous this time." Tony picked his gift.

"I got finger rings." Wanda chirped.

"Oil." Vision said. "Good joke."

"Colour pencils." Steve grinned like an idiot.

"Chocolates!" Natasha laughed.

"Look at this falcon key chain!" Sam said proudly.

"A sweet smelling candle." Tony joined.

"I got coffee grounds." Rhodey suspiciously peered at Vision.

*

It was a nice week except Steve was sulking most of the time. He was missing Thor. They had had so much fun last NYE.

"Guys listen, we're allowed to go out tonight but be at Times Square before midnight." Natasha announced. "And I have not forgotten about the mistletoe. Whosoever stole it, let me say this is going to hurt." She had directed it at Tony.

"I did not steal it Natasha. Come on, you're a spy!" Tony threw his hands.

"Yes, and I will find him." Natasha smiled.

"Or her." Sam corrected.

"I do not think Wanda stole it." Vision said.

"I didn't." Wanda shook her head.

Yes, the mistletoe had been stolen on Christmas and Natasha hadn't been happy ever since.

*

On Steve's suggestion the two decided to walk. The streets were overcrowded. Shops were decorated. There was music and a festive feeling in the air.

It was magical for Tony who had never walked down a street during New Year.

"Let's get coffee." Tony said. "It's cold."

Steve stared at him.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

"Someone's holding a gun at my head?" Tony turned. There was a wall. "What? Steve?"

"The coffee shop the Avengers reunited at. It used to be here."

"What? You're right. What even happened?"

The flyer on the door said 'For Sale'.

"Maybe they moved." Steve sighed.

Tony was dialling the number. "Yes, it's me. Yeah, no I don't have the time. I'm... on a date. I would like to buy the cafe. Your welcome."

"Did you just?"

"I bought memories. You have no right to rebuke me. I'll resurrect it. Oh look another cafe over there. Let's go."

*

It was night. The streets were filling up faster now. 

"I celebrated New Year in London once. It was so much better than the ball drop."

"Really? Wow. I've always wanted to watch the fireworks in London..." Steve trailed off as he instantly realized who he was speaking to.

"Aha?" Tony smirked.

"But that's all buried with my past. London is good but New York is better. I like Times Square." Steve spoke quickly.

"Let's go."

"Times Square is that way-"

"London."

"Tony, NO." Steve had worry in his voice.

"Tony, YES!" Tony giggled. 

"No, this is a terrible idea! Natasha will be mad."

"Is she ever not mad?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Come on! Don't you wanna ride me?"

Steve cornered him. "Hey, don't be that loud!"

"I mean I'll put on the suit and you can sit on my back... You have a pretty dirty mind, Steve Rogers."

Steve tinied his eyes.

"... Right. _I_ did that to you. Sorry. All right let's take the quinjet."

"I'm not going all the way to London to watch _fireworks_."

"You _are_."

It was a quick ride. They made it to London 3 minutes before midnight. The quinjet flew very slowly high above the crowd. The quinjet tail opened. River Thames, Big Ben and the London Eye.

"Engage auto-pilot." Tony left the seat.

"This is a bad idea. We just left New York without informing our teammates. What if some emergency comes up?"

"Then I'll always listen to you, Captain."

"It's not a joke. People could be in danger."

"On New Year?"

Down below the crowd cheered, "10... 9... 8..."

"This is so selfish and stupid. How did I even agree to go you?"

The crowd, "4... 3..."

"I just wanted to make you happy."

The cheering grew louder than ever. Fireworks embroidered the entire sky.

Tony was in Steve's arms as they kissed.

"Happy New Year, Cap."

"Happy New Year, Tony."

"The team will be mad."

"Not important. This is beautiful."

"I have to say they're prettier than my blow up suit fireworks."

*

"Let me fuck you."

Tony shut his bedroom door close. "First of all, _language._ Second of all, seriously, Steve? We just got scolded by Natasha."

"..."

"Do you even remember what I taught you that day? It's been _seven_ months... if you didn't... I mean sleep with someone else." Tony unwrapped a candy.

"You were right, Tony. There are pretty faces everywhere-"

"I'm always right." Tony wrapped the candy and put it back on the candy bowl. 

"-but none of them is you."

"... I'm... _flattered_."

"Umm?"

"It means yes, Steve. I was just messing with you. Look at your face!"

"I thought..."

"You thought I'm tired of you?" Tony softly pressed his lips to Steve's. "I don't think I'll ever be."

"I didn't get to say this before... I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"This job. It's so injurious."

"Let's just forget who were are for a while." Tony stroked the back of Steve's head.

He touched his forehead with Tony's. "I want you."

"I'm yours."

And we know what happened next.

The clothes were on the floor. The two were on the bed.

Steve pulled Tony closer to his chest as they kissed softly.

They were teammates, yes. They were not just friends anymore. They were not lovers. They were not fuck buddies, no. They were both broken. They could comfort each other.

Tony gasped under Steve who was slow and gentle. It wasn't about sex. It wasn't lust. They both knew it.

Tony reached his arms out, put them around Steve's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"What  _are_ we, Tony?" Steve stroked his beard.

"I think..."

"Say it."

"You're the best person I've ever met. I'm grateful. I know it's corny but... you saved me, Steve. You complete me. I don't know if I can live without you. Please don't leave."

"I'd never."

"There's a reason as to why I'm saying that. I... I tend to do a lot of stupid things. 'Lot' is an understatement. I do stupid things all the time. And they push away the people I need to go on with in my life."

"No matter however stupid you be, Tony. You're  _my_ stupid-"

"I love you."

"That's exactly what I was dying to hear from you." Steve smiled. "I love you too, Tony."

"... Say that again?"

"I love you. Tony." Steve ran a hand through Tony's damp black hair. "I love you so much."

Everything became blurry before Tony. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down.

"Tony? You're crying?" Steve wiped the tears away.

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve it, Steve. I've done terrible things. No matter how hard I try, I always screw up. I can't... I really, really love you but deep down I know I'm going to get you killed. I can't allow that." He sobbed.

"You can't kill me." He wiped the tears for the umpteenth time.

"... Well, technically, I can." Tony changed his tone.

"Iron Man can kill me. Within a second. But Tony Stark can't. I trust you. You won't."

"Didn't you once prefer Iron Man over me?"

"Well, pride and prejudice."

" _That_  bad?" Tony smiled.

Steve kissed Tony's scar and straightened up. "Right now, darling, everything is just fine."

*

Steve rolled over next to Tony panting lightly, holding him close under the sheets.

"You did great. I give you a 100."

"I thought gentle wasn't how you liked it."

"And you still went for it."

"Try everything."

"Oh yeah." Tony chuckled. "As long as it's with you, gentle is my new fave."

Tony scrunched his nose as Steve kissed it. "We should probably go to sleep."

"Hmm." He looked into those beautiful baby blues and sighed.

"W-what are you thinking? That's your thinking face."

"I got _Captain America_  to fuck me. What else could go wrong? Got you worried? I'm not building any more Ultrons." Tony laughed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil War next. I'm sobbing.


	8. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a busy week. My summer vacation is almost over. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. (●˙—˙●)

"So you're telling me that the kid, Parker, is Spider-Man?" Tony gaped at the hologram of YouTube videos of the crime fighting Spider-Man.

"The available source videos on the internet as well as the hacked CCTV camera footages are all in favour of this conclusion, sir." FRIDAY chirped.

"Are you sure it's the same Parker I had a really brief talk with in that... disastrous Stark Expo?"

"Yes sir. Mr Peter Parker is 15 years old now. He lives with May Parker, his Aunt in 20 Ingram Street Queens-"

"I know, FRIDAY. I just need some time to process this. It's a shocker. How's Harley? Did he get bitten by something too?"

"Mr Harley Keener from Tennessee is doing fine."

"... Good."

"There's an incoming call from Miss Pepper Potts."

"Pardon?"

"There's an incoming call from Miss Pepper Potts, sir."

"... Hello, Pepper."

"Hi, Tony."

He hadn't heard from her in a year. There was like a flashback of memories and he struggled to hold back his tears because she'd know. It was Pepper. The same Pepper he had once loved more than his life. "What happened?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Tony's mind dumped the sadistic memories and ran towards different directions. Was Stark Industries on the brink of ruin? Why had Pepper called him suddenly when she had asked her PA to speak to Tony on SI cases for all these months?

"I couldn't do this anymore. It's impossible to ignore you."

"Well, at least you tried."

"Not funny-"

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly-" "I'm over it, actually."

"... I'm not going to talk to you on the phone. Do you want to meet?"

"Sure. I'm free tomorrow. What about lunch at 3 PM in the Tower. I'll cook."

"No you won't." Pepper laughed and his nostalgia filled heart gave in.

"Be here on time." His voice broke.

"I will, Tony. I promise." The call ended.

Tony sat down at the table holding his head.

"Sir, Captain Steve Rogers requests entry in the workshop."

Tony looked back. Steve was at the glass door, smiling fondly.

"Let him in, FRIDAY." The door unlocked and Steve walked in. He was wearing his jogging clothes. "Good morning, Tony."

"Good morning, Steve."

"Here, I got you a Starbucks."

"You know damn well how to impress me. What are you doing here?"

Steve handed him the coffee, pecked Tony's lips and sat down next to him. "Went for a jog."

"And you didn't even break a sweat."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"You look different."

"I don't."

"Your eyes are red."

"They're not!"

"FRIDAY? What just happened?" Steve looked around at the ceiling. Where exactly were the speakers and receivers?

"There was a call from Miss Pepper Potts before you arrived." FRIDAY answered.

"Pepper called?" Steve looked at Tony.

"She apologized. We have a cordial patch up date tomorrow."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. So, why did you drop by suddenly? Did you break your phone?"

"Yes, but now I bought a new Vivo."

"... Bought? A Vivo? When I could give you a free Starkphone?"

"What about next time?"

"What about next time?" Tony scoffed.

Steve laughed shortly. "Just wanted to ask if the quinjet is booked today."

"Why?"

"The team is going to Lagos-"

"Excuse me? What the fuck did I just hear?"

"-Rumlow has been spotted there. You are staying back."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You know the mission could take dangerous amount of time. You are under no circumstances missing the date. The four of us are enough to catch one bad guy."

"Four?"

"Rhodey has Government work. Vision is taking care of the Compound."

"Not even War Machine is going with you? Don't you need someone to watch things from the sky?"

"We have a Falcon."

"Not enough."

"Maybe. But you are staying back. We'll handle the mission well. We have a plan."

"Do you want me to monitor stuff like I used to do back in HYDRA base raids?"

"No. I want you to relax and talk to Pepper."

*

Steve called Tony next evening. "Yeah, we're staying at different hotels."

"You good?"

"Very. How was the date, by the way?"

"I was about to tell you. Pepper and I are in a relationship again."

"Oh." Steve said after eternity.

"No we aren't. I'm messing with you, Stevie!" Tony giggled.

"Oh!" Steve sighed in relief.

"She apologized and I just couldn't act like a grown up-"

"You never act like a grown up."

"-and I literally... fuck you, Steve Rogers."

"So you're both on good terms now?"

"Talked a lot. She and I missed one whole year of gossiping. She scolded me for Sokovia and I snapped."

"Oh God, really, Tony? Come on!"

"I'm stupid. She forgave me once again. I tried her to persuade her to present a speech in MIT next week but she smiled and left. That's a big no, I know. I drove her away. How's your mission?"

"We're waiting for signs."

"Don't die."

"Stay home."

Tony groaned as he took off the suit. "How did you know?"

"I asked FRIDAY to text. She kind of loves me."

"So Steve Rogers has been seducing my innocent AI?"

Steve laughed, "I'm on a mission!"

"FRIDAY is my daughter, Steve. Don't you dare."

"Maybe she likes her other Dad more. Bye, Tony. Bye FRIDAY."

"Take care on the mission, sir." FRIDAY said and the call ended.

Tony looked at the ceiling incredulously. The more he thought about it the more it cracked him up. "You love your _other_  Dad more, huh, FRIDAY?"

"Should I send out the invitations to the Captain's and your wedding, boss?" FRIDAY sounded like she was giggling.

"I have a lot of bad words in my head right now, FRIDAY, but the fact that I just called you my daughter has barred me from cursing you."

"So, the wedding's getting postponed I assume?"

"Why don't you show me what those doucebags are up to in Lagos, FRIDAY?"

"Yes, I can surely try to do that for you. Dad."

Tony laughed and shook his head.

It took time to hack into the comms. They were using new ones. Tony couldn't speak to them. He only could hear what was being said and the explosion. The accident.

*

Next month.

The MIT presentation was great. The kids were happy. That mattered more than the pain of a shattering heart Tony felt when Pepper's name showed up on the teleprompter and the blame Charlie Spencer's Mom shoved at Tony. He took the elevator down. He didn't want to stay in MIT any longer. The door opened.

"Tony Stark! You're leaving already?" The man said.

"Thaddeus. Ross. Sir, I didn't know you are an MIT alumnus-"

"Military School."

"Right. Here to pick someone?"

"Yes. He's a very smart boy. Electrical engineering."

"Ah that's my field. The kids are still up there... dining maybe. I gotta leave. Something urgent came up."

"Not  _that_ urgent, I hope."

"Umm?"

"I thought you were a genius."

"Unless I have the left side of the equation-"

"I've come to pick you, Mr Stark. I don't have grandchildren and I'm too busy to pick my neighbour's."

"About Sokovia?"

"That was your masterpiece. Take me to the Compound upstate. That fancy car outside is yours isn't it? Mind giving this old man a free ride?"

"What do you want, Mr Secretary?"

"An appointment, Mr Stark."

Tony drove Thaddeus Ross. "Those cars following us-"

"They're my friends. Like Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers to me."

"You know I'm not driving you upstate, right?"

"I know you would like to hear it before the team does. You do that often."

Thaddeus Ross met the entire team in the Compound later that day and repeated the very same presentation he showed Tony in the Tower. Half the team was ready to sign the Sokovia Accords, the other half said no.

There had always been disagreements but this was dividing the Avengers.

Steve's phone buzzed. A message. Peggy was no more.

He left for the funeral in London soon after. Little did he know he was not the only person who received the message.

"I'm fine. I'll wait here outside." Tony put his hands in his pockets.

"Steve's inside all alone." Natasha said politely.

"You know he loved Peggy, right? He needs time. I'll wait in the car. Don't tell him I am here."

"Don't you think Steve needs both of us?"

"I know him, Natasha. He feels better with lesser people. You should be the one to talk to him."

Natasha sat next to Steve in the church as he narrated every single thing that took place in his life before the crash. Natasha listened patiently despite the fact that he had told her before. He didn't reveal the fact that he didn't know Sharon was Peggy's niece before that day because that would only make him look silly.

Natasha left for the airport with Tony. The jet dropped off Tony in Berlin and went on for Vienna.

Steve walked Sharon to her hotel when Sam informed them of the attack in UN headquarters, Vienna, where Natasha had gone and the painful news about the suspect being Bucky.

This was bad.

Steve called the Tower.

"You have reached Avengers Tower. Please leave a message."

"FRIDAY? Can you tell me where James Buchanan Barnes is?"

"Please enter passcode to access the Veteran Locator Protocol."

"... This is urgent, FRIDAY-"

"Access denied."

"It's me, Steve Rogers, FRIDAY, isn't there a voice recognition unlock feature, thing?"

"Access granted under Parents' Accessibility Protocol. James Buchanan Barnes was last located in near the UN headquarters in Vienna."

"Before that?"

"Recordings are near his apartment in Bucharest, Romania."

Steve and Sam went there, found Bucky, fought Berlin's Task Force, got a surprise from the Black Panther aka T'challa and got transported to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin. Like criminals.

"Tough day, Captain?" Tony spoke like he didn't even know Steve.

"I'm doing what needs to be done."

"You injured people of the Task Force! Why are you suddenly against Government polices? Didn't you once say if there are no rules we are no better than the bad guys?"

"There's a difference between rules and rights, Tony."

*

The psychiatrist made Bucky go on a rampage. He fought the Avengers in the building and almost fled in a helicopter if it was not for Steve. There were a lot more Winter Soldiers in Siberia and the psychiatrist had gone there. He wanted to see an empire fall.

"If we call Tony..." Steve trailed off.

"No, he won't believe us." Sam said.

"Even if he did..."

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help."

So Sam got Scott Lang to join and Steve got Clint to rescue Wanda from the Compound.

*

"You gotta let us bring them in." Tony insisted.

"How would that end any differently from the last time?" Secretary Ross said.

"Because this time I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed."

"36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson."

"Thank you, sir." Tony felt a clenching pain in his chest. He sat down rubbing it. So close to a panic attack. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?" He asked Natasha, even though he was totally familiar with the truth that it wasn't.

He somewhat hoped that the pain builds up and the heart attack kills him before he is made to fight Steve.

Natasha convinced T'challa to help them and Tony went all the way back to Queens to get the Spider-Man.

*

The fight in the Leipzig Halle airport wasn't supposed to happen. Steve and Bucky escaped and the other four of that team were put in the Raft prison. It wasn't supposed to happen either.

However Sam told Tony where Steve was and FRIDAY found out Barnes was not responsible for the UN blast. And here he was, in Siberia, alongside Steve and Barnes, looking for Zemo. T'challa followed them.

And then the footage from December 16, 1991. Tony watched the Winter Soldier force a car off the road and crash it into a tree. He watched his father fall off the car, pleading the man to help Maria. He watched the assassin give his father the death blow and then prance towards the other side of the car to strangle his mother.

It was Barnes. It was too much to take in.

Steve watched Tony anxiously. This was bad. This was so bad. He stopped him from pouncing upon Barnes. "Tony. Tony."

Tony looked at Steve incredulously. He wanted to yell, 'You're stopping me, Steve? You ought to support me! He killed my parents and I had to watch it! What's wrong with you?'

"Did you know?" He let out in a grief-stricken voice, with tears in his eyes.

Steve went pale. His expression was of guilt and remorse. He had known for two years and never found the right time and nerve to tell Tony the truth. He could see murder in Tony's eyes. He knew he could kill Bucky in a flash. He also knew he wanted to kill him slowly and ruthlessly. "I didn't know it was him-"

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Tony looked piercingly at Steve.

"... Yes."

The Iron Man helmet went down and he hit Steve. And Barnes, who lost his metal arm trying to impair the arc reactor.

"He's my friend." Steve had the audacity to say. Tony had lost his mind. He was thinking and acting irrationally.

"So was I."

And when Steve removed the mask off with his shield, he saw Tony's bloodstained face. The Iron Man armour couldn't protect him. He saw his wide brown eyes looking at him in terror as he raised his shield to hit him.

Tony had given up the moment Steve punched him to the ground. He raised his hands to defense his face but the shield was aimed at the arc reactor. The suit was disabled.

Steve picked Bucky up.

"My father made that shield!" Tony cried. 

Steve dropped the shield and left.

T'challa was kind enough to provide them help in Wakanda and even got Zemo arrested.

*

Tony decided to leave the Tower and move in the Avengers Compound. He made Rhodey leg braces to walk.

He walked into Steve's room reading the info on the FedEx parcel to find an apology letter and a flip phone from Steve.

He knew Steve had rescued the team from the Raft Prison.

*

"And Liz had to move." Peter said sadly.

"Don't worry, Mr Parker. It's a big world. Our job seeks sacrifice." Tony smiled softly.

"You're right." Peter nodded.

"Always."

"Well, congratulations on your engagement, sir. Miss Potts is such a nice lady."

"She is. I didn't know she was the person who asked the President to be lenient with the Avengers after that Sokovia incident."

"What!"

"I owe her. She and I are meant to be together."

"I heard you two were on a break once."

"Yes, we were. I was in a relationship with someone else so I didn't stress about it much."

"No you weren't."

"Excuse me, why would you know?"

"You're Tony Stark! I read the news everyday."

"Well, it wasn't made public."

"Was it someone from the team? Was it Black Widow?"

"No, I'm scared of her."

"Was it Colonel Rhodes? I knew it! Oh, or it could be Scarlet Witch-"

"No, they-"

"-or it could be Thor. Damn, I love him. But I don't think he is on Earth anymore. Where is Dr Banner? Oh, you were dating Dr Banner, right? Maria Hill? Oh, no. Was it Nick Fury?"

"Hell no!"

"Umm, I'm sorry, sir."

Tony sighed, "It was Steve Rogers."

" _You_ and _Captain America_ were a thing?"

"Why did you say that in such a shocked voice?" Tony sipped on his coke.

"I mean, umm, actually, you know, I am a huge fan of Captain America and I, umm no, but you are my most favourite superhero, I'm just saying I like him too."

"And?"

"I have read all his comics, like each one of them all. They're awesome, man!"

"And?"

"And there was an issue where Captain America was shown interacting with Howard Stark, your Dad, of course. He was such a genius! I mean, I just can't believe I'm sitting here with his son, eating pizza. This is too good to be true-"

"Okay, Mr Parker-"

"-and Captain America is a hundred years old. He was your Dad's close friend so doesn't that like... make him your Uncle? It's weird-"

"All right, I'll pretend you did not say that."

"-that you were dating him. It really is."

"Do you want to pay for the pizza?"

"Umm, I only have like five bucks in my pocket right now, sir..."

"Then don't speak anymore."

"Ah, okay, Mr Stark. I'm so sorry."

"Anyways, your Aunt's still single, right?"

"Hey!"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...Infinity war. The movie that broke me.


End file.
